1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include transistors having different threshold voltages. Examples of transistors having different threshold voltages include a combination of a logic transistor and a static random access memory (SRAM) transistor or a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) transistor.
Meanwhile, various methods of controlling the threshold voltages of transistors included in a semiconductor device are being studied.